The Diary of Luna
by Reue
Summary: This is an ordinary Diary of an ugly girl going through Highschool life... So what happends when a asswhole goes to far? R&R Might change rating later...
1. My Diary

**Erk... Hello there! XD **

**Well people are making love stories with their OC's and Rodrick and I decided I WOULD LIKE TO DO THAT TO! :D So I made my own OC and I kind of put it in a 'Dairy of a Wimpy Kid' format and here we are! :D Luna is my favorite girl name 3 I would so name my child that... if I have a girl. / **

**If I fuck anything up or get Rodrick out of Character I am so sorry :( Also this will be HER dairy in a way...**

**Dairy of a Wimpy Kid (c)****Jeff Kinney**

**I love his books :)**

**

* * *

**

_Monday..._

_Hello, my unworthy pathetic life is being shown in this piece of crap my parents call 'Diary'. _

_They say a normal girl would write in these so-called diaries, to let out their feelings, emotions, and _

_a bunch of their bullshit. In other words, it's a way to pry through my personal life by digging through _

_my room and read this... thing when I am not home. Personally, I would like to keep my thoughts to _

_myself, and get on with my life. Sadly, my life can't go the way I want it to, because they are _

_complete douche-bags. They don't believe a word I say, so why should I spend my time talking to _

_them? When I tell them I'm being bullied they say, _

_"Hun, that stuff doesn't happen anymore in this safe community." _

_I practically do a face palm whenever they say that. OF COURSE I'M GOING TO _

_GET PICKED ON, I MEAN LOOK AT ME! Okay, so, I finally gave up trying to look pretty. I could _

_hardly give two shits if my hair was at all in the range of 'sexy' as people would put it. Which _

_concludes why I have never had lost my virginity, or even had a boyfriend like the blond, dumb ass, _

_plastic bitches at my school. Guys fail to see my inner beauty, as my mom would call it, (haha yeah _

_right) so why should I go MY extra way to look good for them? I mean seriously! I give up... _

As I put my Diary underneath my pillow, (I know so predictable) I went in my bathroom, went up to the mirror, and looked at the acne surrounding my face. I sigh and picked up my toothbrush and toothpaste and spread a good amount of toothpatse on the brush and went away at my teeth. As I finished up and walked out the door turning off the light, I couldn't stop thinking about how I should actually think about changing.

I shrugged it off and jumped onto my bed putting my hands behind my head. Closing my eyes, hoping for a better day.

_Tuesday..._

_Today, I met meet the biggest, most ass whole-ish person you could ever meet! His name... _

_Rodrick Heffley. Not that HIS words actually matter to me, it's just what he said made everyone, _

_maybe even the teacher laugh and agree. I hate him. Naomi, one of my I-think-she-needs-help _

_friends, threatened him to shove one of his oh-so-precious drum sticks so far up his ass it would _

_make him puke it out. Thought it was tempting just to let her do it, I stopped her... Right after I _

_let that douche-bag go fro Naomi's wrath, he proceeded to keep laughing and making fun of me... _

_That is what made me, Luna Vixin, snap. I have no idea what happened right then, but I tackled him _

_with all of whatever force I had, punching with my bony weak hands. Naomi picked me up and held _

_me tight making sure that I didn't get loose. Camron, my other psychotic friend, took pictures of me _

_beating the shit out of him. Hehe. With all of my luck in this world a teacer walked in, right when I _

_was on Rodrick. That is how I went to the Principal's office today..._

I threw my dairy across the room and huddled myself into my biggest pillow on my bed. As I mumbled before I went to bed in sobs.

"I hate school..."

* * *

**I'm just going to stop right there since... I don't know, I think I would like to here what you think about it before I go on...**

**So Review please? :(**


	2. Wait, WTF!

**So I am FINALLYPutting up a new chapter! YEAH GO ME! XD**

**Im such a dork...**

**This is written differently... Next chapter will be in Diary form.**

**Anyway I'm sorry it's so short next one will be long DEFFINATELY.**

**Thank you for all that reviewed I love you all so much :3**

**I hope you enjoy and again if I messed up Rodrick I am terribly sorry :(**

* * *

_Diary of Luna_

While I am sitting outside the principal's office with… Rodrick I can't help but just stare at him. I know, THAT IS SO FUCKING CREEPY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! Yeah well it is not my fault. He might be a complete dick but he is still handsome. He noticed me staring at him and turned to talk to me.

"Okay what in the hell are you staring at?" He questioned me. I didn't answer him. I just turned away facing the empty hallway covered with peppy, conformist bullshit. "…what the fuck…" he mumbled to himself as he turned in the other direction.

"Ms Vixin, Mr. Heffley in my office." The principal commanded as the smaller classman left the office crying. After seeing that I don't think this is going to turn out very good.

* * *

After all of the arguing, blaming, and asswholery Rodrick and I had left the office. "You little ugly bitch you got me suspended!" He yelled. "WELL GUESS WHAT BUTT FUCK SO DID I!" I screamed back. I am not putting up with his BS right now. I have to worry about how I am going to explain this to my mom…

As my mom came to the school to pick me up, I was having an argument with Rodrick. "Ah-hem" I turned to look at my mom standing there with a very angry face. I have to say that I am in some deep shit.

When we got home I explained to my mother what happened.

"I did not just randomly hit him mom. He started it with the name calling, being immature about it and everything, I swear I did not mean to!"

"Sure hun, I highly doubt he did anything; according to your principal you were the on top of him, punching HIM."

I let out an aggravated sigh. I knew she wasn't going to take my side. She never does.

"Okay mom, you got me! My tiny no muscled arms like so kicked his ass. I am so out of control that I should probably go to anger management." With that I went up the stairs ran down the huge hallway opened my door and slammed it shut behind me. I started to feel that sting that you get when you are about to cry slowly creep to the corner of my eyes. What I felt just right then I mentally slapped myself. What. In. The. Hell. I should NOT be crying over this!

I hurried over to my bed to write in my journal. As I saw the random tear hit the journal I whipped my eyes and opened it and began to write.

* * *

The next day I woke up to an empty house. No one. Not even my mother. I sighed as I flopped down on the couch and picked up the TV remote, but setting it back down. Black raven haired curls were getting behind my glasses poking me in my clear, blue eyes, so I pulled it back taking a hair tie from my wrist, twisting it in my hair to make a loose, messy bun. Clicking the up arrow, flipping through random channels I ended up finding a movie. Figuring it would go great with some popcorn I got up and headed towards the kitchen. I started to the pantry to go get a popcorn package, but ended up stopping in my tracks as I heard a loud knock on my door. Groaning I ran toward the door, but being a klutz that I am I slid and fell knocking over a lamp. I quickly got up and opened the door to great whoever it was.

"Um… hello?" I answered.

"Why hello there young miss may I interest you in som-"

"NO YOU MAY NOT!" With that I slammed the door in his face.

I walked away to pop some popcorn. Those people just like to piss me off I swear. Every time on the weekends they end up making me miss a movie or make me forget what I was going to do. JUST LEAVE THIS HOUSE ALONE, *GAWD!

Getting back to my awesome movie, not really, I shoved a handful of popcorn in my mouth, not caring if it hit the floor. Just about halfway through the movie I hear the door bell ring again. I swear if it's another salesman… I opened the door to be greeted by my two friends. Camron jumped and tried to hug me but ended up failing as her camera hit my face. Naomi, now pissed at Camron, slaps her in the back of the head. I just laughed and dragged them to my living room.

"So what are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to me at school?" I asked.

"Well hun, its lunch time and we thought, why not drive over and hang out with you?" Naomi said while giving me a side hug.

Camron just smiled and nodded. I gave her a quiet "Oh" and left it be.

"… Luna have you ever thought about at least trying to look a bit better? NOT SAYING THAT YOUR UGLY, YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL!" Naomi tried to say nicely.

"You know, I actually gave it some thought but I don't know…"

"Well how about we try and give you a small make over this weekend and if you don't like it, you can take it off or whatever."

"Yeah, I guess that would be okay. I mean it wouldn't hurt to try right?"

Naomi did a fist pump in the air and did some weird ass 50's thing; then hugged me. I gave her a 'WTF' look and just let it pass.

This weekend is going to be a living hell.

* * *

***GAWD- **_I do not like useing the lords name in vein. ._._

**_So I really do hope you liked it and again I am SO sorry it's short :( Seriously._**

**_I will do better next time I promise._**

**_Reviewing really helps me write this, Thank you all for doing so! :)_**


End file.
